


Leopika spędzający razem czas, po prostu

by illumism



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enjoy the gay, Fluff, Gay, M/M, help i dont know how to properly tag this, just leopika being cute
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumism/pseuds/illumism
Summary: Po tym, jak Leorio w końcu został lekarzem, on i Kurapika mogli znów się spotkać, tym razem na dłużej. I oboje obiecali sobie, że spędzą ten czas razem jak najlepiej.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight





	1. Pierwsze spotkanie

**Author's Note:**

> Nie jest to wielce rozbudowane fanfiction, po prostu Leorio i Kurapika being clingy, każdy rozdział jest o czymś totalnie randomowym. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba!

Kurapika przestał już liczyć, ile czasu minęło, odkąd ostatni raz spojrzał w oczy Leorio.

Szczerze mówiąc, w momencie, gdy zobaczył i dotknął go ponownie, już go to nie obchodziło. W końcu znalazł się w ramionach swojej miłości, i to było dla niego najważniejsze.

\- Kurapika...

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak tęskniłem.

\- Kurapika-

\- Do tego zamartwiałem się w najlepsze, czemu tak często nie odbierałeś moich telefonów?

\- Kurapika, dalej masz te moje perfumy? Czuć na kilometr.

Niższy chłopak spojrzał na niego z ogromną irytacją w oczach.

\- To znaczy, mi tam nie przeszkadza! Wiesz, to całkiem urocze, chociaż dałem ci je jakiś rok temu.

\- Spotykamy się po tak długim czasie, a ty zwracasz uwagę na perfumy? A ja myślałem, że dasz mi chociażby szybkiego buziaka.

Leorio nachylił się, i zamiast "szybkiego buziaka", Kurapika otrzymał długi, wręcz męczący pocałunek.

\- Przepraszam, po prostu nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, jak uroczy jesteś.

Kurapika posłał mu niewielki uśmiech, gdy w tym samym czasie, Killua stojący z tyłu razem z Gonem, praktycznie umierał z zażenowania. 

\- Gon, ja już nie wytrzymam.

\- Daj im chwilę, zobacz, jacy są szczęśliwi!

\- Ta, rozumiem, ale mogliby nie robić tego na środku ulicy.

Gon jedynie zaśmiał się i podbiegł do pary.

\- Chodźcie, wynajmiemy taksówkę! Jestem pewien, że Leorio spodoba się nowe mieszkanie Kurapiki! Jest taaaakie wielkie!

Bez znaku dezaprobaty, wszyscy udali się na pobliski przystanek, skąd zamówili taksówkę.

Leorio, jako, że był wykończony podróżą, zasnął na ramieniu Kurapiki. Spotkało się to z marudzeniem Killuy, bo "no ja rozumiem wszystko, ale tak w samochodzie? Przy ludziach?"

Jednak nawet i on nie mógł ukryć, jak bardzo cieszy się, że ich czwórka znów jest razem. 


	2. Wspólny odpoczynek

\- Gon miał rację, twój dom jest... duży.

Kurapika zaśmiał się i wyjął z kieszeni klucze.  
Tym razem nie było z nimi młodszych chłopców - Stwierdzili, że dadzą parze trochę czasu dla siebie. Oczywiście również bardzo stęsknili się za Leorio, lecz tym razem postanowili przełożyć spotkanie. Killua dalej miał w głowie narzekanie Kurapiki sprzed kilku dni, że "to trwa za długo", "mógłby w końcu przyjechać", "czy na pewno jest bezpieczny?" i tym podobne. Gdyby dołożyć do tego jeszcze, jak bardzo Leorio i Kurapika lubią bliskość i zachowują się jak stare małżeństwo, Killua psychicznie chyba by nie wytrzymał. To znaczy, są całkiem uroczy, ale dla niego to za dużo.  
Pomińmy, że przy Gonie zachowuje się jakby był zakochany po uszy.  
A może jest?  
To nie czas na to.  
Kurapika otworzył drzwi i puścił Leorio przodem.

\- Pewnie jesteś zmęczony. Łóżko jest już pościelone, mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza Ci spanie razem ze mną? 

Było to oczywiście pytanie retoryczne. 

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Brakowało mi tego... - Policzki Leorio przybrały lekko czerwoną barwę. Kurapice nigdy nie nudził się ten widok, wręcz przeciwnie, za każdym razem, gdy widział szczęśliwego Leorio, stawał cały w skowronkach. Naprawdę kochał to uczucie.

\- Oh, no tak, zapomniałbym. - Powiedział nagle Kurapika. - Jadłeś coś? Może mógłbym coś dla Ciebie zrobić? Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, ja-

\- Kurapika, spokojnie. - Leorio położył swoją dłoń na ramieniu blondyna. - Czuję się dobrze. Oprócz Ciebie, niczego teraz nie potrzebuję. A jedzenie możemy zrobić później, no chyba, że znów przez całe dnie nic nie jadłeś i jesteś teraz głodny. Hm?

Leorio znał Kurapike zbyt dobrze, za każdym razem czytał z niego jak z otwartej księgi. Czy to chodziło o to, jakie uczucia właśnie odczuwał, czy o takie rzeczy, jak czy ostatnio dobrze jadł, spał i tym podobne. I choć często dostawał przez to od Leorio godzinne wykłady, że musi w końcu zacząć o siebie porządnie dbać, to nie mógł go winić. Kurapika sam zdecydował się otworzyć przed Leorio w momencie, gdy się do siebie zbliżyli. Winił za to bardziej siebie, gdyż miał wrażenie, że cały czas martwi Leorio. Nie chciał, by ten zbyt bardzo zaprzątał sobie nim głowe.

\- Spokojnie, ja... Wiesz, nie potrzebuję wiele... Miałem też przez ostatni czas trochę rzeczy na głowie, więc...

\- Kurapika, jestem pewien, że jesteś człowiekiem. - Kurapika spojrzał w oczy wyższego, niezbyt rozumiejąc, co ten miał na myśli. - Jesteś człowiekiem, tak jak ja i reszta, więc masz te same podstawowe potrzeby co każdy z nas i jeśli będziesz je zaniedbywać, to nie pociągniesz zbyt długo. - Oh. No tak. Teraz już rozumiał.

\- Leorio, rozumiem... Ale naprawdę, wszystko jest ze mną dobrze... Wiem, że mam tendencję do zapominania o podstawowych rzeczach, takich, które wymieniłeś, ale obiecuję, że w ostatnim czasie ich przestrzegałem!

_No, przynajmniej czasami._

\- Hm... No dobrze, ufam Ci. W takim razie odpocznijmy trochę, co? Znając Ciebie, codziennie zamęczałeś się na śmierć, kiedy mnie nie było. - Leorio martwił się o Kurapike, tym bardziej w momentach, kiedy nie było go przy nim. Jednak wiedział, że zbyt poważny ton jest w stanie zniechęcić każdego, więc gdy to mówił, lekki uśmiech powrócił na jego twarz, tak samo jak na twarz jego partnera.

\- Co racja, to racja... 

Oboje zaśmiali się i zaczęli prowadzić krótkie rozmowy na przypadkowe tematy, kierując się do sypialni.


End file.
